Stand For Pokemon
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: The whole line of Joestars and the like have been transported to Alola, where they meet up with the strange creatures that inhabit them. But how will the villains react to this strange new environment? M for obvious reasons.
1. Introductions

**Obvious ****Spoilers**

* * *

"Even if I stop time right now, I'm too far away from him." Jotaro thinks.

"Don't let him push the switch!" Josuke yells to Jotaro.

"No, this is the limit! I'm pushing it...  
Now!" Kira says before his hand plummets into the floor.

"Act Three! 3 Freeze!  
He's now within five meters!"

Kira uses all of his power to set off Killer Queen.

"Star Platinum! The World!"

The whole world goes quiet. Everything has stopped.

"Koichi, you truly are a reliable guy.  
I'm truly thankful that I came to this town and met you.  
And...  
Good grief.  
I made it in time."

"ORA!" Star Platinum yells as he hits Killer Queen's thumb.

He breathes in.

"**ORA! ****ORA! ****ORA! ****ORA! ****ORA!  
****ORA! ****ORA! ****ORA! ****ORA! ****ORA!**"**  
**

"Time has begun to move again."

Time begins and Kira is flung back bleeding.

"H-He did it!  
He made it in time!"

"I'll push it... I'm gonna push it...  
Bites the Dust will go into effect again..."

"H-How? He just suddenly went flying back!"

"I'm gonna push it... I-I'm gonna push it...  
I'm gonna push the switch right now..."

"I know he's our enemy, but he really is something."

"Hey, stop!" Someone cries out," Stop!  
Someone's on the ground back here!"

"What?!"

And so ended Kira.  
Because of an ambulance.

* * *

A large bass sound is played as time is returned.

"What?! Kakyoin!" Joseph exclaims," He was suddenly blown away! Impossible!"

Wh-What... just happened?"

Kakyoin starts bleeding heavily as he hits a wall.

"Did he beat me?  
It's no use. I think my injuries are fatal.  
I can't speak... I can't even lift a finger.  
It's 5:15...  
That means it's around midnight in Japan.  
I wonder what my parents are doing.  
Maybe they're already asleep.  
I'm sorry for making you worry so much." Kakyoin thought to himself.

"I can sense every movement of those who touch Hierophant Green's barrier.  
But Dio ripped apart the entire barrier at once.  
Why wasn't it done strand by strand?  
It was completely simultaneous, without even a microsecond of time between them.  
The entire barrier, over a 20-meter radius, was ripped apart all at once?  
How?  
Without even the slightest delay...  
How... all at once...?  
How?"

"Kakyoin!" Joseph screams out.

* * *

**Minutes Later**

* * *

"Too slow, too slow!  
The World is the ultimate Stand.  
Even without their power to stop time, their speed and power far exceed that of your Star Platinum." Dio says smugly.

"So it's the same type of Stand as Star Platinum.  
Not much range, but immense power and precise movements." Jotaro responds.

"I wanted to try a little test to find out just how much more powerful The World was, compared to your Stand.  
Though it appears a test was hardly necessary."

"Test? Is that what you call just patting me, and not even enough to hurt?  
Well, I guess you ripped my 200,000 yen pants, though."

"Why are you Joestars so stubborn about admitting defeat?  
Hmph.  
I suppose I shall rise to your silly provocation, and test you just a bit more."

The World and Star Platinum arise from behind the to users and start throwing punches. Star Platinum grazes The World's face.

"**ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**"

Dio smirks.

"Shall we compare the speed of our attack rushes?" Dio says.

"**Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! **  
**Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless!** "  
"**ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! **  
**ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! **"

* * *

**More Minutes Pass**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
This proves that no one can surpass DIO!  
Puny humans! I shall rule you all!  
Bow before my knowledge and might!" Dio says with The World looming behind him.  
"Ten seconds have passed!" Dio laughs," Now my ability to stop time has reached ten seconds!  
Now, then...  
I guess I should find Jotaro's lifeless body and drink his blood.  
If there's any blood left to take!"

Dio tries to take a step forward, but struggles.

"Wh-What?  
My body's movements a-are slowing down...  
N-no... I'm not slowing down...  
I-I cannot move. I-Impossible!  
M-My b-body won't move at all!"

"DIO!" A figure behind him says," It's been eleven seconds.  
I guess that's your limit now."

"N-Nani?!"

"I stopped time at the nine second mark.  
That let me escape.  
Good grief.  
Now...  
It won't take even a second to finish you off!"

"J-Jotaro!  
I-Impossible! You stopped time?  
Right at the end of my nine seconds of movement..."

"How does it feel, DIO?  
Having someone approach from behind while you can't move a muscle, if I had to describe it, is like when a guy who can hold his breath underwater for a minute finally comes up for air at the very last second...  
When suddenly, he feels someone grab him, and he's dragged back down into the water.  
Does that sound right?  
But for you, I feel no pity at all."

Star platinum breaks Dio's leg.

"Time has begun to move again."

Time resumes and Dio is flung along the road like a doll. Bleeding from his legs. Dio breathes heavily.

"I don't feel even the slightest bit of compassion for you.  
I haven't even an ounce of pity for you.  
However, just finishing you off by beating you to death now would leave a bad taste in my mouth.  
How many seconds will it take for your legs to recover?  
Three seconds? Four?  
The moment you've healed, I'll throw Star Platinum at you.  
So bring it on!"

Dio opens his eyes in shock.

"If I were a gunslinger in a Western, I'd say...  
'Draw. Let's see who's the fastest gun in the West.'"

Dio winces.

"H-He's...  
mocking me!  
But... But, Jotaro...  
You may have come this far, but you are still only human." Dio thinks to himself," You think like a human, who has so little time to live.  
About things leaving a taste in your mouth, or living your life with no regrets...  
That kind of reasoning is as compelling as rat feces in a bathroom, and it will be your demise!  
I, DIO, have no such thoughts.  
Within my mind is but one simple thought.  
Just one!  
To be victorious and rule! That is all.  
That is all I need to feel satisfaction!  
How I do it...  
...does not matter!"

* * *

"Colonel!" A soldier cries out," We're ready to fire!"

"Right! Aim it right at him!" Said Stroheim," We will have the honor of executing Kars!  
Prepare to die, Kars!  
I can't tell you how good it feels to order this myself!"

The Ultraviolet amplifier charges up. Kars then looks up with the mask, inside was the Red Stone of aja.

_**!**_

"Don't, von Stroheim! The mask!  
The stone is in his mask!  
UV light will help him!" Speedwagon yells.

"No!  
Stop! Don't fire the UV amplifier!" Stroheim reacts," N-No!"

The blinding light engulfs Kars. Spikes dig into him.

"I-I didn't see him holding the mask.  
I didn't see him put the Red Stone in!"

"Kars..."

The mask breaks apart. Kars has seen life itself.

* * *

"It's already exploding!  
I have to protect myself from the sun at all times!  
So I am already prepared in the event of an explosion!" Dio says.

Dio's head latches onto Jonathan's body.

"Erina, take a good look!  
Now that JoJo can't use Hamon, I can safely steal his body!  
Then I will step into that trunk, my humble boudoir.  
That little shelter can withstand a blast made by a ton of dynamite!  
Here I come, JoJo!  
And I bid you welcome, my new, eternal body!" Dio shouts.

JoJo grabs a sharp object that was lodged in his back and uses it to free Erina. Jonathan hugs Dio tightly around his chest.

"Dio..." He thinks," Like you said, our fates might truly be one in the same.  
I feel an odd warmth towards you.  
Now our lives are bound completely.  
And they will vanish along with this ship."

Tears are now streaming down both Jonathan's and Erina's faces.

"Fare...well...  
...Erina."

Flames cover the whole boat head to toe. Jonathan is no longer visible from Erina's point of view.

"Let me go, JoJo!  
Release me! Think about it!  
You'd like a shot at eternity, right?  
I can heal your wounds! You can live forever with Erina, JoJo!"

JoJo did not respond.

"JoJo?!"

His eyes are now lifeless.

"He... He's...  
He's dead."

Even in death, Jonathan Joestar held tightly onto his brother. Their fates, surely now intertwined.

* * *

**Meanwhile, On the peak of Wela Volcano**

* * *

Kiawe shooed the Marokak down the volcano. Whatever that thing is in the sky, it must be dangerous. It looked like a large sci-fi portal thingy.

"You here to see the lightshow too, Kiawe?" He hears from behind.

It was Mallow, and coming up from behind was Olivia and Lana.

"The whole party is here!" Lana exclaims.

The wormhole ripples.  
Olivia instantly throws out Lycanroc.

"Get ready for a battle!" Olivia says.

A man came barreling out of the portal. He lands heavily injured in front of them.

"Good grief.  
This is not how I thought my day would end..  
Alright, DIO. This is your end! No more tricks." The man says while getting up.

"Uhhhhhh. That's not what I expected to come from that thing." Mallow says.

"I expected a battle with a big Pokemon." Kiawe speaks up.

The man looks around confused.

"Hey.  
You." The man says to Olivia.

"Y-Yes?"

"Have you seen a man around here? Except more elegant and may be burning because of the sunlight."

"No?"

"Dio...  
How powerful is his Stand?!" He mutters.

"Have you lost someone? Maybe we can help you find them again!" Mallow suggests.

"I'm not so sure he's from around here. He just came from that big hole in the sky. We should consult Dr. Burnet." Olivia says.

"I agree." Kiawe replies.

"I'm sorry, but I have no time to lose. If I don't find and defeat DIO, then we can't save...  
Nevermind..."

"INCOMING!" They hear from above.

"Oh no! We forgot that thing is still open!" Lana says.

4 more men land on top of Jotaro.

"I-Is this heaven? It's so bright.." The green man says putting on some sunglasses.

"I'm pretty sure heaven doesn't have any beaches or seagulls.  
At least as far as I know..." The silver haired man said.

"Ugh...  
Dio...  
Wait...  
JOTARO!" The old man says noticing Jotaro.

The old man ran up and hugged Jotaro, but he didn't seem fazed.

"Good to see you too old man."

"Hey, you." The red cloaked man says to Olivia.

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly are we?"

"You're in the Alola region. It's nice to meet you!"

"I wouldn't talk with these people for too long.  
They may be a machination of a Stand user." Jotaro explains.

"Right." They all agreed.

Olivia huddled up with her group.

"These guys are crazy, right?" Lana says.

"Yeah.  
They think we're just illusions." Mallow says smirking.

"I may have an idea.  
They may be Trainers, so I'm going to challenge them." Kiawe says.

"Good luck reasoning with them." Olivia agrees.

They unhuddle.

"Hey.  
How about we settle this with a battle?  
If I win, you come with us to Dr. Burnet.  
If you win, we will leave you alone." Kiawe explains to the newcomers.

"A battle?  
So these people really are Stand users..." The green man says.

"Stand..?" Mallow says to herself.

"If it makes you any more confident.  
My type is of fire."

The red cloaked man approaches Kiawe.

"Then let us have a one on one battle.  
See who's fire burns brighter." He said.

"The Totem Pokemon battle area is around here.  
We can battle there." Kiawe replies.

"All right then." He replies.

The group of people followed Kiawe up the mountainside to a large open area.

"This is where we will have our battle."

"May I ask of your name?" The cloaked man says.

"Kiawe. And yours?"

"Avdol." He replies.

"Well, Avdol.  
Release your partner and battle me!"

Kiawe then pulls out a red and white ball and tosses it in the air. An animal with a skull on it's face and a flaming bone came out.

"What a fancy way to introduce your Stand.  
But I'm afraid your plans with DIO have to stop here.  
Say hello to my Magician's Red!" Avdol says.

A large fire covered humanoid bird emerges from behind Avdol. The Trial Captains look over in shock.

"As a sign of not so good will, I will let you go first." Avdol says smirking.

"Alright then.  
Marowak!  
Use Hex!"

A purple flame emerges from Marowak's bone and floats towards Magician's Red.

"Oh no!  
Whatever will I do now!" Avdol says mockingly.

Magician's Red just floats out of the way of the attack.

"Oh no!  
How did my attack miss?!"

"Is this really the Stand user that brought us here?" The green man says to Jotaro.

"Doubt it.  
He's way too weak." Jotaro responds.

"Time for me to make my move!"

The bird claps and causes a large flame to emit from his hands. With tremendous speed, it hit Marowak.

_**!?**_

"How did his Pokemon move without guidance from it's Trainer!?" Lana said.

"And once more!" Avdol says striking a leaning back pose pointing at the Marowak.

"Huh?!  
No fair!  
He didn't even get a chance to take his turn!" Olivia strikes out.

"Sorry hun.  
But in the real world, nothing waits for your turn." Avdol reacts.

Magician's Red releases a large burst of flames at Marowak incapacitating it instantly

"M-Marowak!" Kiawe says," That was a fire type move!  
It shouldn't have been very effective against Marowak."

"Avdol!  
You were great as always!" The old man says giving him a high five.

"Good grief...  
As you promised, you will leave us alone.  
Got it?" Jotaro explains.

"We did kind of promise that.." Mallow says.

"But before you go, may I ask of your names?" Olivia says.

"Ah yes, it seems fitting.  
This here with the baguette hair is Polnareff.  
The one with shades is Kakyoin.  
This old geezer is Joseph.  
And finally this man here in the chains is Jotaro, Joseph's grandson. But we call him JoJo." Avdol says.

"Umm.. If they were Stand users sent here by DIO...  
Shouldn't we interrogate them?" Kakyoin says.

"Good idea Kakyoin." Joseph says.


	2. Kono Dio Da!

"Yo!  
Who's this man in the road?" A voice near Dio said.

"I don't know, yo!  
Maybe we can take his Pokemon while he's out or something!" Another voice said.

"Sounds like they're some sort of punks.  
But.  
They're no match for I, DIO!" He thought to himself.

I get up from the floor without moving a muscle.

"Woah!  
That's weird, yo!" The 2nd voice said.

"Hey you two."

"Yo!  
You're like, really creepy.  
We challenge you to a battle!" The first one said.

Both of them start reaching into their pockets. One of them holds out a white and red balls and prepares to throw it.

"Wait, this doesn't feel like my Pokeball.." The first one says.

He pulls out the object and it reveals itself as a recently severed bleeding hand.

"_**AHHHHHH!**_" The second punk screams.

The punk's hand was cut off at the wrist and was bleeding intensely.

"W-What did you do?!" The first one says dropping the hand in shock.

"I'm so glad that I awoken in this here cave.  
If not, I may have been burnt up by the sun.." Dio says to himself.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!  
You got to help him!" The first one says.

"You're right..  
I shouldn't let all this blood go to waste."

Dio plunges his fingers into the newly injured hole in the second one's arm. Their body starts to dry out.

"B-Bro!?"

"H-Help...  
Me..." He releases.

The first one starts to run away. But he ends up right back to where he was before.

"What is this?!"

"I will promise you one thing.  
You won't leave here alive."

Dio picks up the now lifeless drained body of the punk and throws it and the other punk. The action caused the body to break into several parts and breaking several ribs in the other punk.

"S-Someone!?  
Anyone?!  
**PLEASE HELP ME!**" The punk screams.

"I may allow you to live under one condition." Dio says.

"A-And what would that be?!"

"If you answer by question correctly with information, I may let you live."

"T-Then ask away sir!"

"Have you seen any signs of a man named JoJo around here?  
He's about 6'5, very buff."

"..."

"Well?  
Your life lies in this answer."

"I-I don't know who-"

Dio uses his hand to take the punk's head off.

"How disappointing..."

A squeak is heard from one of the holes in the cave.

"I may have found myself in a rat cave.  
How disgusting.  
At least I'm out of the sun and away from Jotaro and the others.."

"Umm.  
And who might you be?" A voice says from behind him.

"Oh!  
I'm quite sorry, I didn't hear you approach me."

"Only Trial goers are allowed in this cave.  
And you don't seem like a person on their island challenge."

"Sorry about that, I seem to have gotten lost good sir.  
I shall now be taking my leave."

"I can't believe that I'm addressing this filth as someone good." Dio thinks to himself.

"No problem.  
My name is Ilima.  
And yours?"

"Dio!"

I'm so glad that I threw those corpses in the direction of a pit. At this angle, Ilima can't see those two. I'd rather find out information about my new surrounding before jumping into an unknown battle against a more capable enemy than those punks.

"Well then, Dio.  
The exit is over this way."

"Sorry to be of a bother, but what time is it?"

Ilima looks down at a watch.

"Around 6 PM."

"Then I'm guessing the sun is still up."

"Yes."

"I have a...  
Condition...  
I've got such weak skin that when I go out into the sun, I get burnt instantly."

"Is that so?  
Then here, have this coat.  
It's hood should protect you from the sun."

"You fool." Dio thinks.

Dio, now cloaked in protection from the sun, has departed into the rest of Alola.

* * *

Kukui decided to take a walk in Hau'oli city, along with Lillie. The sun was just starting to set, but the heat was still present.

"Sir are you okay?!" They hear.

"I wonder what's happening over there." Lillie says.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to investigate." Kukui responds.

The two walk over and see some people pointing over the railing towards the beach. Kukui and Lillie look down at the sands and see some unconscious men.

"Well?  
What are we waiting for?  
Lets go help them!" Kukui says jumping down onto the beach.

"Professor!  
Don't be so reckless!" Lillie replies.

Lillie runs down some stairs carefully to catch up with the professor.

"Hey!  
What happened here?" Kukui asks one of the people crouching next to the men.

"We don't know!  
He just washed up on the beach!" They responded.

Lillie comes up from behind.

"Are there any injuries?" She said.

"Yes.  
This one here has some lacerations and burn marks.  
This one here is just cold and soggy." The person responded.

"Then get them to a Pokemon Center!  
Nurse Joy can heal Trainers too y'know?" Kukui explains.

"Oh, right.  
Everyone keeps forgetting the center is for everyone who is injured.  
Not just Pokemon.." The person says with an embarrassed smile.

Kukui then puts the two men over his shoulder and starts carrying them to the center.

* * *

**A few hours pass**

* * *

"I promise you they're fine!" Lillie says trying to comfort Kukui," Nurse Joy said so herself!"

"I know.  
I can't help but worry." He responds.

Nurse Joy returns from the back.

"The two have awakened.  
They request to 'See the one who brought them here.'" She said.

"I see.  
Lead me to them." Kukui says.

"May I come along?" Lillie says.

"Sure." Nurse Joy said.

The three of them were escorted down the hall.

"Blissey is currently looking after them." Joy speaks up.

They continue until they get to room 102. Joy opens the door to let the other two in.  
The injured man looked up at the people coming in.

"Ah.  
I assume these are the ones who saved me." The man says.

"I wouldn't say that.." Kukui says embarrassed," We were just the ones who brought you to the center."

"Either way, I'm thankful.  
My name is Jonathan Joestar.  
You may call me JoJo!"

"Nice to meet you JoJo!" Lillie says shyly.

"This here is my good friend friend Speedwagon." JoJo says pointing to the other man.

"G'day miss.  
Unlike my friend here, I can stand." He jokingly says.

The man gets up from the bed, and taps around for a second before sitting back down.

"That's one thing you're better than me at." JoJo said.

"Hey!" Speedwagon replies.

"Mind if I ask for your names as well?" JoJo said.

"I'm Professor Kukui.  
This young lady is Lillie."

"Ah.  
Lillie is a nice name y'know?" Speedwagon says.

"Y-You think so?" Lillie says flustered.

"Indeed!" He replies.

"In any case, I need to ask you something, Kukui." JoJo says.

"Yes?"

"Did you see anyone else with us?  
Blonde hair?  
Doesn't have a body?"

"No?"

"Speedwagon..  
We may have a big problem.  
If I survived that crash, then so would Dio.."

"DIO?!" Speedwagon yells.

"Yes.  
He may be already out there!"

"Umm.  
If you don't mind me asking..  
Who's Dio?" Lillie asks.

"Dio is monster among monsters.  
He would do anything to feed his own selfish desires.." JoJo replies.

"Such as?" Kukui asks.

"Murdering his own brother, and father." Speedwagon speaks up.

"Taking a first kiss from my loved one.  
Killing hundreds.  
Just to name a few.." JoJo finishes.

"He sounds pretty dangerous." Kukui says," What kind of Pokemon does he have?"

"Pokemon?" Speedwagon says.

"You..  
Don't know what Pokemon are?" Lillie says.

"I'm sorry, but we don't." JoJo replies.

"How is that even possible?  
Pokemon are a basic part of all of society!" Kukui says confused.

"Sorry...  
Where we come from, humans do everything by hand.  
We don't get any help from whatever a 'Pokemon' is." Speedwagon replies.

"Is that even possible?  
Where do you get your food?" Lillie tries to solve.

"We get it by farming.  
We use tools.  
Surely you know what tools are?" JoJo says.

"Well... Yeah..." Kukui says.

"And if they are quite a big part of society.  
Then where is one now?" Speedwagon says.

"What do you mean by 'where is one now?'  
Blissey should have come here to take care of you by now." Nurse Joy said.

"Nobody has come into the room since you left, miss."

The door opens and Blissey comes in. They hold up a bottle of painkillers.

"Oh. So you went to get some medicine for Mr. Joestar here." Joy says.

Blissey nods their head.

"Woah!  
I've never seen such a majestic creature before!" Speedwagon exclaims.

Blissey blushes as they bring some medication over to Jonathan.

"In any case...  
I'm going to alert Officer Jenny about this 'Dio' man." Joy says.

Joy leaves the room with Blisset.

"I'm afraid you can't do anything about him..." JoJo said.

"And why is that?" Kukui says.

"He's an immortal being..  
He can't die." Speedwagon interrupts JoJo.

"The only way to defeat him is using Hamon.  
Or the sun." JoJo brings up right after.

The three of them look in shock.

"Mind elaborating again?  
What do you mean by him being immortal?" Lillie says.

"He rejected his humanity using to blood of my father.." JoJo says looking slightly down.

"Again.  
We need a little more information!" Kukui raises his voice.

"If you even stab him in the heart, he will just regenerate.  
He's what you'd call a vampire." Speedwagon says.

"A-A vampire!?" Lillie yells.

"Umm.  
I'm not so caught up with what a vampire is." Kukui says.

"A vampire is a beast that can only be killed by sunlight!  
Any other ways to kill one will not work!" Lillie answers.

"The missy is right." Speedwagon says.

Kukui sits down with a hand cupped on his face.

"This is a lot to take in at once.." Kukui says.

Loud footsteps are heard down the hall, until the door slams open. Nurse Joy comes in.

"Professor!  
It's an emergency!  
We just got a call from Ilima that someone was found dead in Verdant Cavern!  
He suspects a man named 'Dio' is behind it!"

Kukui and Lillie look over at Jonathan and Speedwagon in shock.

"As expected.." JoJo says getting up from the bed.

"S-Sir!  
You're still injured!" Joy says.

JoJo limps for a second while walking towards the door.

"If I do nothing..  
Then Dio will take more lives..." He says.

"Ah, so you have the courage to walk?  
I guess I can come with you, friend." Speedwagon says picking up a checkered hat and placing it on his head.

"That really isn't safe sir!" The nurse says.

"My blood is tied by destiny..  
I'm destined to defeat Dio, or die trying."

The group now has a good look at JoJo's true size. He was extremely tall and muscular. Lillie almost fell over just trying to keep eye contact with JoJo.

"And we're off on another bizarre adventure!" Speedwagon spits out while leaving the room.


	3. Crazy Noisy Malie City

"Oi Josuke!" Okuyasu says.

"Yeah? Josuke responds.

"I don't think were in Morioh anymore.."

They look around around to see they are in the middle of a populated area. The buildings around them looked of eastern influence. Koichi and Rohan get up from the floor. A man walked by the group.

"Hey Sir!  
Mind showing us some directions?  
We may have gotten lost.." Koichi says.

"Oh?  
Here, have a map." The man says walking off.

Rohan opens the map and analyzes it.

"It seems like we're on the map in a place called Ula'ula Island.  
This place is known as Malie city." He says.

"Well then, why don't we look around.  
We may have been brought here due to a Stand." Josuke says.

"Agreed." Koichi replies.

The group strolls down the paths to a garden like area. A golden bridge layed further in the garden to the other side of a small river. A man seems to be showing off his muscles to a lot of ladies.

"Behold the great German technological advances!"

The man's chest opens up to turn into a machine gun. The women run in fear, in which they pass us out of the garden. The man sees us.

"You four!  
You seem out of the ordinary around here.  
I'm guessing you came from back on Earth?" The man says.

"Yes?" Koichi replies ready to pull out his Stand.

"Great.  
Absolutely great!  
I thought I was alone for a while there.  
But we have no time to waste, Kars is still out there somewhere!" The man says.

"Kars?" Rohan says.

"Ah! It seems a bit rude to not say my name..  
I am Baron von Stroheim!"

"_sigh  
_Josuke."

"Koichi."

"Okuyasu."

"Rohan."

"Judging by those names, you're Japanese." Stroheim says.

"Yes, we are." Koichi says still not absolutely trusting this guy.

"I need your help finding a few people, if you don't mind." Stroheim asks.

"Who are these people?  
And why would we help you?" Josuke says almost walking away.

"Because the world may be at stake."

The group shoots their attention back up at Stroheim. It couldn't be Kira, they saw him die!

"There's a man, hellbent on killing all of humanity..  
Me and my army managed to defeat his minions, but the main problem was harder.  
In our group was a man named Joseph Joestar, and a lady who trained him."

Everyone scratched their chins at the name Joseph.  
Where have they heard that name before?  
Then it donned upon Josuke.

"M-My d-  
That croggy old man?" Josuke says.

"Y'mean the man you hung around for a little bit?  
The one who's your dad?" Okuyasu says.

"W-Wha-!?" Stroheim bursts out," Impossible!  
Joseph has to be at least 18!  
And you don't look above 16!"

"I think you've got the wrong Joseph Joestar.  
My gramps needs a cane to walk." Josuke says.

"Maybe we came from different times!  
Aha! A German solving time travel!" Stroheim says confidently.

"This is taking too long.  
Heaven's Door!" Rohan says as he tries to turn Stroheim into a book, but to no avail.

"Dude, he's literally a robot.  
I don't think that'll work." Okuyasu says.

"I don't know what you just tried pulling on me, but I warn you." Stroheim proceeds to then produce guns from his back. "Don't underestimate me!"

"We're not the bad guys!  
But please, tell us more about this 'end of the world' scenario you're talking about." Koichi implies.

"I guess I can trust you for now.  
These really buff men called the 'Piller Men' awoken from their thousand year slumber and are trying to conquer the sun."

That entire sentence went straight over everyone's heads.

"Their leader, Kars, managed to become the ultimate lifeform.  
Now he is an unstoppable vampire like creature!"

"..."

* * *

"Where is Dio!?" Joseph yells at Olivia and the group.

"Who's Dio?" She says backing away a little.

"Don't play dumb!  
You've acquired those Stands to kill us!" Joseph replies.

"What in the world are Stands?!" Mallow says trying to break the argument.

"What do you mean 'What are Stands'?  
They are those things you just battled us with!" Kakyoin says.

"These?" Lana says holding out one of her Pokeballs.

"Yes!"

"These are Pokemon.  
Not whatever a Stand is." Lana replies.

"But that's-" Kakyoin says before quickly interrupted by Jotaro.

"I feel like they're telling the truth."

The Trainer group sighs at Jotaro's conclusion. Meanwhile, Polnareff is inquiring on how Kakyoin is still alive.

"In any case, those where some cool Pokemon!" Mallow says trying to change conversation.

"Maybe we should go to this Doctor Burnet person.  
We can get more information through those means." Jotaro says completely ignoring Mallow.

"But didn't you want us to go away if you won?" Olivia brings up.

"Can't a guy change his mind?"

The conversation is then abruptly interrupted.

"So.. I kinda expected this to happen." A voice from behind the groups says.

The group looks over.

"It can't be!"

A man in a brown cowboy hat riding a horse appears before them.

"Hol Horse!" Abdul says readying Magician's Red.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
I've got someone who is _dying _to see you again!" Hol horse says as he holds out a small pocket mirror.

A creepy man looks back at them through the mirror.

"It's the Hanged Man!  
Run! All of you!  
Stay away from any reflective surfaces!" Joseph says.

"Wha-?" Kiawe manages to squeeze out before being cut across the forearm.

**_?!_ **The Trainer group emotions as they start backing away. But Kiawe stayed still.

"I'm not going to allow a simple scratch to stop me!" Kiawe says throwing out Turtonator.

_"That's a big turtle."_ Joseph thinks.

While Hol Horse is holding the mirror in one hand, he summons his Stand and points it directly at the newly formed Turtonator.

"Bang." He says pulling the trigger.

A bullet comes flying out of the barrel and towards Turtonator. The giant turtle then proceeds to spew a very small flame out of it's mouth and incinerates the bullet.

"See?  
Even here against these children, you're weak." Jotaro explains.

"I'm fully aware of that!  
That's why I have him!" Hol Horse says pointing at the mirror.

A humanoid figure with a sword coming out of his wrists slices up Kakyoin badly. But the figure was only seen through the reflective surface.

"What is this thing?!" Mallow screams out right before getting something stabbed through her right pointer finger.

"I said run!  
_**Nigerundayo!**_" He spews out as he runs away.

Lana and Mallow follow exactly that and run along with Joseph. Hanged Man then trips Joseph and impales him in the arm joint. The Trainer group cringes.

"Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin says sending out his Stand," Emerald Splash!"

Emerald Splash hits the mirror breaking it into pieces.

"No! Kakyoin, stop!" Polnareff shouts.

The breaking of the glass shattered the reflective pieces into more pieces. Kakyoin's chest was then shot directly by a bullet.

"You forgot about me?  
How rude." Hol Horse manages to say.


End file.
